Umbrella (song)
"Umbrella" is a song recorded by Barbadian singer Rihanna, featuring a rap verse by Jay-Z. The song was written by The-Dream, Christopher Stewart, Kuk Harrell and Jay-Z, and was produced by Stewart for Rihanna's third studio album, Good Girl Gone Bad (2007). The song was originally written for recording artist Britney Spears, whose label rejected it. "Umbrella" is a pop and R&B song and lyrically it refers to a romantic and platonic relationship and the strength of that relationship. It is generally considered Rihanna's signature song. "Umbrella" was well received by music critics, many of whom appreciated the "ella, ella" hook as well as the covincing vocals with which she deilvered the chorus. Entertainment Weekly ranked the song number one on the 10 Best Singles of 2007, while Rolling Stone and Time listed the song at number three on the 100 Best Songs of 2007. The song has earned Rihanna several awards and nominations. In 2007, the song won two awards at the MTV Video Music Awards, when it was nominated for four. At the 50th Grammy Awards, "Umbrella" also earned Rihanna and Jay-Z a Grammy Award for Best Rap/Sung Collaboration in addition to receiving nominations for Record of the Year and Song of the Year. The song serves as the lead single to the album, and was released worldwide on March 29, 2007 through Def Jam Recordings. "Umbrella" was a commercial success, topping the charts in Australia, Canada, Germany, France, the Republic of Ireland, Sweden, Switzerland, the United Kingdom, and the United States. In the United Kingdom, where the song's chart performance generated controversy when the country was experiencing excessive flooding and large amounts of rain at the time, it is deemed an iconic song and was one of the most played songs on radio in the 2000s (decade). It managed to stay at number one on the UK Singles Chart for ten consecutive weeks, the longest run at number one for any single of that decade. The single was one of the highest digital debuts in the United States and remained at the top of the US Billboard Hot 100 for seven consecutive weeks. The single's accompanying music video was directed by Chris Applebaum and features Rihanna's nude body covered in silver paint. The video earned Rihanna a Video of the Year at the 2007 MTV Video Music Awards and Most Watched Video on MuchMusic.com at MuchMusic Video Awards. Along with countless amateurs, "Umbrella" has been covered by several notable performers from a variety of musical genres, including Taylor Swift, OneRepublic, Mike Shinoda of Linkin Park, Vanilla Sky and The Baseballs. Rihanna performed the song at the 2007 MTV Movie Awards, 2008 BRIT Awards and was the closing song of the Good Girl Gone Bad, Last Girl on Earth, and Loud Tours. Music Video Main article: Umbrella (music video) Live performances Rihanna has performed the song on four of her tours. The song was used to close the Good Girl Gone Bad Tour, the Last Girl on Earth Tour, and the Loud Tour, while a minimal version was used in the third section of the Diamonds World Tour. Lyrics Jay-Z Uh huh, uh huh (Yea Rihanna) Uh huh, uh huh (Good girl gone bad) Uh huh, uh huh (Take three... Action) Uh huh, uh huh No clouds in my stones Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank Coming down with the Dow Jones When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella We fly higher than weather In G5's are better, You know me, In anticipation, for precipitation. Stack chips for the rainy day Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine Rihanna where you at? Rihanna You have my heart And we'll never be worlds apart Maybe in magazines But you'll still be my star Baby 'cause in the dark You can't see shiny cars And that's when you need me there With you I'll always share Because Chorus When the sun shines, we'll shine together Told you I'd be here forever Said I'll always be a friend Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end Now that it's raining more than ever Know that we'll still have each other You can stand under my umbrella You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) These fancy things, will never come in between You're part of my entity, here for infinity When the war has took its part When the world has dealt its cards If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart Because Chorus When the sun shines, we'll shine together Told you I'd be here forever Said I'll always be a friend Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end Now that it's raining more than ever Know that we'll still have each other You can stand under my umbrella You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) You can run into my arms It's OK, don't be alarmed Come here to me There's no distance in between our love So go on and let the rain pour I'll be all you need and more Because Chorus When the sun shines, we'll shine together Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be a friend Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end Now that it's raining more than ever Know that we'll still have each other You can stand under my umbrella You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) It's raining, raining Oh, baby it's raining, raining Baby come here to me Come here to me It's raining, raining Oh baby it's raining, raining You can always come here to me Come here to me Category:Songs Category:Good Girl Gone Bad Songs Category:Singles Category:Good Girl Gone Bad Singles Category:Number-One Hits in Australia Category:Number-One Hits in Belgium Category:Number-One Hits in Austria Category:Number-One Hits in Denmark Category:Number-One Hits in Canada Category:Number-One Hits in New Zealand Category:Number-One Hits in Germany Category:Number-One Hits in Ireland Category:Number-One Hits in the United States Category:Number-One Hits in the United Kingdom Category:Number-One Hits in Norway Category:Number-One Hits in Switzerland